So Megumi is the new Yuki?
by NaruSasuSupporter
Summary: Who would have thought that plain old Megumi would be replace Yuki in Vampire knight?


Have you ever heard the quote, 'When in Rome, do what the Romans do?' Meaning when you're forced into an awkward situation, go with the flow. Well that's what I interpreted from that. Oh I've forgotten to introduce myself haven't I? My name's Kei Hatsumi. I'm average in every single way. Average white hair, dull brown eyes and typical pale skin. I don't have a tragic past like those Mary-Sue's you read about in fan-fictions. I didn't lose my parents, my brother didn't kill my whole clan, nor do any of my parents abuse me. I was just plain old' average Ino

My friend, Shino, was obsessed with anime. Her favourite anime was this certain one called 'Vampire Knight'. I watched a few episodes but stopped after Kaname admitted he was Yuki's brother. Helsing had a better representation of vampires anyway. I found it irritating that she chose Kaname, whom she only knew for a little while, over Zero, who she grew up with. So that was me chitchatting about my life. Why you ask yourself. Well because I died. I didn't die because I fell down the stairs and got killed by an umbrella, neither was I killed by my brother, cause I didn't have one. I simply slipped, hit my head and died. Stupid I know, but at least it wasn't cliché.

Let's not go through the whole process of being reborn shall we, just know it was...disturbing. The only thing I could hear was the soft voices of a woman. My childish ears couldn't exactly understand what she was saying but I caught slight snippets of what she was saying.  
>'Name-', 'Megumi', 'My daughter.'<p>

*Time skip*

So I was now 2 years of age. My name is Megumi Sakurai, daughter of Sakura and Kishimo Sakurai. Also known as the Hunter duo. Hunting exactly what you ask? Vampires! I would have laughed in my fathers face when he told me that, if he wasn't looking so serious. So I'm simply deadpanned anime style and internally face palmed. Great so I, Megumi/Ino, have been reborn into the anime Vampire knight, and as a hunters daughter as well. While I was pondering on if I would change anything my father walked in. He had the same Grey hair and Red eyes as me.  
>'Megumi,I have something for you...' He gave me one of his serious looks, well he was always serious but this one looks more intense than the usual ones. He handed me a greyh gun,<br>'Why are you giving me this?' I questioned,  
>'Staring today Megumi we are starting your hunting training.' I made a deadpanned facial expression, upon seeing this Megumi chuckled. I kept looking at the gun, it was a solid colour of grey.<br>'What are you going to call it little one?'  
>'The...Chūsainin.①'<br>He smiled at me, 'Good name.'  
>-<p>

It's been two weeks since Otōsan, has been training me. It's early I know, only two years of age but I think he realised my intelligence. I still haven't gotten over the fact that I was in an anime. The fact that my current life is just an anime, set out in a Japanese show. Even though, I had one thing in mind. I would not change the plot. Well that's what I thought before I discovered something that shocked me, to the point where I started hyperventilating.

Otōsan and Okāsan we're leaving me home more often than usual. It was bad enough that they were leaving a 2 year old girl alone at home with a gun. Not like that's irresponsible, note sarcasm. Anyway while I was snooping around for information I heard my parents 'whispering'.  
>'What do you mean miscarriage?'<br>'You heard me Kishi, Juri had a miscarriage!' Juri? Isn't that the name is Yuki's mother. Oh no...This can't be happening. Yeah they could be talking about another Juri, there's more than one Juri in the world.  
>'I can't believe it, first Rido kills their son Kaname-' Okāsan said.<br>'Then Juri is unable to give birth to their child.' Otōsan finished,  
>No! There's no way Yuki is dead! No, she's the main character...she can't be dead. Then I lost it. I started hyperventilating and my red eyes were as wide as plates. My vision started getting clouded with black spots,<br>' Megumi!'  
>Then I fainted.<p>

So you know how I said I wouldn't change anything. Well now it was too late for that. Because of me Yuki, the main character in vampire knight is dead. Maybe I didn't do anything physically, but me just being here killed her. What's going too happened to the plot now. What about Zero? Kaien? Cross academy? Everything is so confusing. Why did I have to get reborn in this anime as Megumi Sakurai? Why not as a dog or anything?  
>What the heck! As someone famous said<br>'This is troublesome.'  
>'What is chibi?' It was Okāsan. She tended to check up on me more since the whole fainting incident,<br>'Everything' I furrowed my grey eyebrows together.  
>She ruffled my grey hair,<br>'You're only young chibi, don't worry about anything 'k?'  
>'Ok...'<br>'By the way Megumi I have a guest over from the hunter society.' My eyes widened, please no.  
>'He's a really nice guys, and he's sweet as well.' It can't be!<br>'Come in here, Megumi is in here!' He walked into the playroom,  
>'Hey little one! My names-' I couldn't believe who it was, 'Kaien Cross!'<br>Just how unlucky could I get?

-

① Chūsainin is a form of peacemaker in Japanese.


End file.
